A Braxton Christmas
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: A chax oneshot. A little glimpse into a Braxton family christmas. Rated M for sex & language.


_**So let's just say, Christmas inspired me.**_

_**x**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE'S POV:<strong>

He has me laying on the desk in his office at Angelo's, my legs draped over his shoulders as he sits in his chair, going down on me. I can't believe I was letting him do this; and to top it off, he hadn't locked the door behind us when we came in so anyone could walk in at any time.

"_Mmm, Brax"_ I moan as he slowly licks my centre.

He picks up the pace, flicking his tongue at lightning speed over my clit before sucking it in to his mouth.

"_Ohhhhh"_ escapes my mouth breathlessly as he starts licking slowly again.

It doesn't take long for him to make me come.

"_Oh, God!"_ I gasp.

I wake up from my dream and look down to see Brax smiling as his tongue is buried inside me, licking up my wetness. He'd managed to make me come in my sleep.

He kisses his way up my body.

"_Good Morning, Babe"_ he smiles, kissing my lips as he lays down next to me.

"_Mmmm, what a way to wake up"_ I sigh, satisfied.

He laughs as he kisses me again.

"_Merry Christmas"_

"_Merry Christmas, Honey"_ I smile at him.

"_Last night was amazing, best Christmas eve ever ...best wife ever!"_ he says, kissing my neck.

I smile as I remember the previous night. When he came home I was waiting for him on our bed, wearing nothing but a Santa's hat, red garter belt and knee high stockings. I wanted to surprise him with a sexy outfit and joked that I was one of Santa's Ho Ho Ho's, before I knew it, we were fucking like animals.

"_It was pretty incredible ...as are you, my sexy husband"_ I agree, kissing him and slipping my tongue in his mouth.

"_Sexy huh?"_ he pulls his head back, smiling at me.

"_Mhmm"_ I nod, rubbing my nose against his.

He rolls on top of me, slipping inside me easily as he starts to rock.

"_Mmmm"_ I moan as he starts to thrust, slowly getting faster.

After a few minutes of building the pace, he grunts as he begins to slam in to me.

"_Oh fuck"_ he whispers in my ear as he props himself up on his arms before kissing me again.

Then just as we start to get lost in ourselves there is a small knock on the door.

"_FUCK!"_ Brax mutters, thrusting a few more times before pulling out.

"_Later babe"_ I smile, kissing him quickly.

A louder knock on the door this time followed by a _"Mummy, Daddy? WAKE UP!"_

"_Just a second baby"_ I call out as Brax and I look for the nearest clothes to put on.

"_Don't you need to go sort yourself out?"_ I giggle.

"_Trust me, if anything is going to make you lose your boner, it's your kid interrupting!"_ he jokes, pulling his boxers on as I pull on some knickers and one of his t-shirts.

He ducks in to the bathroom to wash his face as the knocking continues, followed by an impatient

"_Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy...!" _

Brax walks out of the ensuite smiling and rolling his eyes as he opens the bedroom door.

"_Mummy ...DADDY!"_ our four year old daughter shouts as he opens the door.

She leaps into his arms. _"HI DADDY!"_

"_Well hello there, my impatient Princess"_ he smiles, kissing her cheek as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"_I'm not an impatent pwincess"_

I chuckle at her mispronunciation.

"_I'm a beautiful pwincess"_ she says frowning seriously.

"_Yes you are baby girl"_ he chuckles, kissing her neck and tickling her, making her giggle.

"_Daddy stop!"_ she squeals as he puts her down. She pulls on his arm, trying to pull him towards the door.

"_Come on, Come on! SANTA WAS HERE!"_ she squeals excitedly.

"_Umm, excuse me Harper Jade Braxton! Where is my good morning?"_ I ask, climbing off the bed.

She holds her arms up for me to pick her up.

"_Good Morning Mummy"_ she says excitedly before kissing my lips.

"_IT'S CWISMAS!"_ She shouts, gripping my face in her hands.

Brax and I both laugh at her excitement before he suggests, _"let's go see if your brother is up and then we can go open presents"_

"_Just let me put some pants on first"_ I laugh, still standing there in my black underwear and Brax's t-shirt.

"_No time for pants Mummy! ...JETTTTTTT"_ she squeals, kicking her legs to get down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she runs out the door headed to her little brothers' bedroom.

"_JETT MICHAEL BWAXTON, WAKE UUUP!"_ she shouts as she runs.

As we follow her in, our twenty month old son, Jett, is sitting up in his cot, waiting for someone to get him.

He is the spitting image of his father, a little mini Brax with light brown hair and big blue eyes. Harper however, is the spitting image of me and Ruby, with her big blue eyes and long golden brown hair that forms ringlets at the bottom.

"_Good morning handsome"_ I coo, picking up our son as he holds his arms out to me.

"_Mummamama"_ he says, snuggling in to my arms.

Brax kisses the top of his head. _"Morning mate, Merry Christmas"_

"_That's right, it's Christmas baby"_ I smile at him.

"_COME ONNNN"_ Harper moans, trying her hardest to push Brax out the door.

He laughs, picking her up and chucking her over his shoulder as we make our way down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAX'S POV:<strong>

"_WOW!"_ Harpers eyes light up as she unwraps the Barbie Dream House Santa left her.

"_It's SO big! Jetty could live in here!"_ she exclaims.

"_Hey, no getting any ideas, squirt"_ I laugh. _"No tryna cram your brother in there"_

Charlie giggles as she helps Jett open one of his presents, a Lightning McQueen fold out kiddie couch.

Half an hour later, all the presents were unwrapped and we had cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper.

"_I think we might have time for one more surprise. Daddy, what do you think?"_ Charlie says, smirking at me.

"_I dunno, what do you think princess?"_

"_ANOTHER PRESENT?"_ she squeals. _"YES YES YES, DADDY PLEEEEEASE"_ she pleads.

In the backyard Harper and Jett rip the paper off their large presents, Charlie watches them as I sneak off.

"_Another house?"_ Harper asks, confused.

"_House"_ Jett copies.

"_Yeah, well these little one needs somewhere to sleep, don't they?"_ I say, carrying a black and a golden Labrador out of the garage.

"_PUPPIES!"_ Harper shouts as she runs over to me.

"_Pup Pup"_ Jett says, waddling over as fast as he can.

The kids fall in love with them straight away, chasing them around the yard laughing and playing.

Charlie sits on my lap as we watch them from the steps.

"_They're so happy"_ she smiles, watching our babies.

"_We did good babe"_ I smile at her as she turns to look at me, kissing me gently.

* * *

><p>Later, I'm bathing the kids to get them ready for Christmas lunch as Rubes walks in to the bathroom.<p>

"_WUBYYYYYYYY"_ Harper squeals excitedly from the bath as she sees her.

"_Hi, cutest brother and sister ever!"_ she smiles as she leans down to kiss Harper and Jett.

"_Beebee"_ Jett says, smiling at his oldest sister.

"_Hey Brax, Merry Christmas!"_ she says kissing my cheek.

"_Yeah, Merry Christmas Rubes. Where's Case?"_

"_Downstairs, putting stuff in the fridge. Where's Mum?"_

"_She's just getting ready, this one had us up bright and early opening presents"_ I chuckle, nodding towards Harper who was rubbing shampoo in to Jett's hair.

"_Well how about I finish off in here and you can get ready too?" _she looks at me still in my boxers.

"_Sounds, good, thanks Rubes"_

I smile at the sound of my daughter rattling off the long list of presents she got to Ruby as I leave the kids bathroom.

* * *

><p>As I walk in to our room I hear the shower running and decide to join Charlie in there.<p>

She turns around as I walk in.

"_Rubes is here"_ I explain, dropping my boxers to the floor before stepping in to the shower with my gorgeous wife.

"_So..."_ she smiles at me.

"_So..."_

"_Where were we earlier?"_ she whispers, one hand reaching down to stroke my cock, the other one gripping my hair as she kisses me deeply.

"_We don't have very long and we have to be quiet" _I whisper against her mouth, between kisses.

"_Then shut up and fuck me"_ she demands, before biting my bottom lip.

I lift her up by her arse, pinning her against the wall as she wraps her legs tightly against my waist and her arms around my neck as I enter her roughly.

"_Oh shit, you feel so good"_ she whispers in my ear, biting my earlobe as I pump in and out of her. I grunt as I feel her grip my arse, trying to take me in deeper.

After a few minutes she whispers in my ear _"Harder, baby. Fuck me harder" _she begs as she clings on to me tightly.

Our heavy breathing and the slapping sounds of our bodies slamming together under the water, echo through the bathroom.

"_Fuck Charlie"_ I grunt as I pummel her tight pussy as hard as I can.

"_Ohhh"_ she moans loudly, rubbing her clit with one hand, still clinging on to me with the other as I hold her up with one arm and cover her mouth with my other hand, fucking her hard and deep for what feels like forever.

Her eyes roll back in her head and I take my hand off her mouth, replacing it with my lips, her tongue ducking out to find mine straight away.

"_I, I ...I'm gonna come"_ she breathes against my lips.

I pick up my pace straight away, grabbing her hips thrusting in to her as fast and hard as I can.

It's not long before we're both pushed over the edge.

"_Ughh, Fuck"_ I grunt in to her mouth as I come inside her, she does her best to stifle her moan as she comes at the same time.

She rests her head against the wall, smiling at me as both of us try to catch our breath as we come down from our high.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE'S POV:<strong>

After our shower; I finish blow-drying my hair, looking in the mirror at Brax, who is standing naked in front of the dresser getting his clothes out of the draw, he's got such a cute butt I think to myself as I put on my black string bikini, Brax slaps my bum, making me giggle as I get my denim short shorts that he loves out of the drawer and put them on before pulling a cream coloured, low cut silk singlet with spaghetti straps out of the wardrobe. Brax puts on a pair of black and silver boardies and a white wife beater that shows off his muscular, tanned arms and clings to his toned chest and abs. I bite my lip as I watch my sexy husband getting dressed.

We make our way downstairs and find Ruby, Casey, Heath, Darcy and Cheryl in the lounge room with Harper and Jett, presents everywhere!

"_Merry Christmas Everyone!"_

"_Mumma, look what Uncie Heath and Darcy gave me!"_ Harper runs up to us, holding up a brand new pink surfboard. _"Now I have two! With the lellow one you and Daddy gave me"_

"_Lucky girl"_ I smile, stroking the side of my daughters face.

"_You can never have too many boards, right Uncle Brax?"_ Darcy says

"_You got it Darc!"_ he smiles giving her a hug_. "Merry Christmas"_

"_What a gorgeous dress, baby"_ I say, looking at the dress Harper is wearing.

"_Wuby gave it to me ...and I gots Christmas knickies to"_ she exclaims, pulling her dress over her head revealing her red underwear with reindeers on it.

Everyone laughs at the adorable girls' cuteness.

"_Harp, dress down!"_ Brax chuckles _"You don't need to show everyone your undies"_

"_But they is the best bit" _

"_The best bit?"_ Ruby chimes in _"I think the dress is the best bit honey, you look like a princess"_

"_Like Cinderella?"_ she asks, hopeful.

"_Even more beautiful then Cinderella"_ Ruby tells her as Harper twirls around in a circle.

"_Beebee"_ Jett says from Heath's lap, pointing to his bonds singlet.

"_That's right, handsome"_ Ruby chuckles, scooping him up _"I bought your outfit too"_

"_Oh he looks just like Darryl!"_ Cheryl coos.

Our son was wearing a white bonds singlet with little black Billabong boardies.

"_My little man"_ Brax smiles, taking him from Ruby.

"_Aww, so cute"_ Cheryl smiles.

We all finish exchanging gifts and head outside where the table is set for lunch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh they're SO cute!"<em> Casey smiles, patting the dogs on the lawn. _"What are their names?"_

"_We haven't picked any yet" _

"_What do you think they should be?" _I ask Harper.

She puts her finger on her chin making a 'thinking face'

"_Woxy!"_ she says

"_Ohh, I like that!"_ Ruby says

"_Ok, well Roxy's the girl, what about the boy?"_ I ask.

"_Heath!"_ she says

"_Hey now!"_ Heath laughs as everyone else does.

"_What does that say, Daddy?"_ she asks, pointing to the brand name on the side of his boardies.

"_Hurley"_

"_Hurley"_ Casey repeats _"I like it"_

"_Roxy and Hurley Braxton"_ Ruby says, cuddling the dogs.

"_Let's eat! ...I'm bloody starving!"_ Heath announces as I bring the last tray of food out from inside

"_SWEAR JAR! That will be five dollars Uncie Heath"_ Harper says putting her hand out.

"_Busted Dad!"_ Darcy giggles as Heath pays up.

"_Yummm"_ Casey exclaims, at the sight of all the food.

"_This looks so good Mum"_ Ruby says sitting down next to Casey.

"_Pull the bonbon Nanna!"_ Harper says to Cheryl as she picks up the Christmas cracker from her plate.

I sit down and smile as I watch our family. Casey puts some ham, cheese and bread on a plate for Jett to nibble on in his highchair as Cheryl fills Harpers plate with food. Brax starts shelling prawns and automatically puts some on Ruby's plate, he knows she loves them but hates shelling them. Ruby pours some drinks out, Heath carves the turkey and Darcy gets the boys another beer.

"_Here babe"_ Brax says, ready to put a handful of prawns on my plate.

"_No thanks"_ I shake my head.

"_Buckton saying no to seafood? Never thought I'd see the day!"_ Heath smirks as he takes a bite of chicken.

"_Braxton!"_ I correct him _"And look at the mountain of food we have to get through, we'll be eating this stuff for a month"_ I joke.

"_Not if Dad has anything to do with it"_ Darcy laughs.

"_Merry Christmas guys!"_ Casey raises his beer to cheers everyone.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, I watch from the kitchen as everyone splashes about in the pool, Casey pulls Jett around with his floaties on, Ruby and Darcy are having a handstand contest and Harper's squeals echo through the air as Heath and Brax throw her to each other.<p>

"_Catch me Uncie Heath"_ she giggles before Brax throws her.

Heath lets her drop under water slightly before lifting her out.

"_Again, again!"_ she squeals, brushing the hair out of her face.

"_It warms your heart don't it?"_ Cheryl says, standing beside me.

"_Yeah, I'm very lucky"_

"_You're the best thing to ever happen to Darryl, Charlie. I know we've had our problems and I might not be the best Mum, but I appreciate you giving me another go and everything you've done for my boy. I just wanted you to know that"_

"_Thank you, Cheryl"_ I smile, hugging her _"that means a lot"_

"_He's a great Dad isn't he?"_ she smiles, watching Brax pick up Jett and chuck him in the air, making him laugh. _"Not like his deadbeat of a Father"_

"_He's amazing"_ I agree, in absolute awe of my husband.

"_Come on, let's go out and join them"_ she says.

* * *

><p>"<em>Watch me Mumma!"<em> Harper says as I make my way in to the pool. She swims from Heath to me.

"_Good job baby"_

"_I'm nearly as good as Daddy"_ she smiles as I pick her up.

"_Nearly"_ I agree, rubbing my nose against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAX'S POV:<strong>

"_Marco"_

"_Polo"_

"_...Harper"_ our daughter adds, not quite getting the game.

Charlie sits on my lap as we sit on the steps of the pool, watching the others play. I skim my lips over the back of her shoulder blade, running my bottom lip against her skin and sealing it with a kiss.

"_I might put this little fella down"_ Cheryl's voice comes from behind us.

Jett was asleep in her arms.

"_Righto Mum, thanks"_

"_She's good with him"_ Charlie smiles, watching Mum carrying Jett inside, kissing his forehead.

"_Yeah, being a Grandma's done wonders for her ay"_ I agree._ "She's a different person now. Never thought I'd see the day"_

"_That's all in the past now babe"_ she says resting her head back against my shoulder.

"_We are pretty lucky"_

"_Yes we are"_ turning around she wraps her arms around my neck and places a kiss on my lips as she pulls us further in to the water. She wraps her legs around my waist as I walk us deeper in to the water.

"_Ewwww"_ Darcy says as we kiss again.

Everyone laughs.

"_You just wait Darc, you'll be kissing boys in no time!"_ Ruby laughs, kissing Casey's cheek as he gives her a piggy back.

"_No I won't"_ ... _"No she won't"_ Darcy and Heath say at the same time.

"_ME EITHER!"_ Harper chimes in.

"_And don't you forget it, baby girl!"_ I laugh.

"_Oh please, they're both going to be heartbreakers and you know it!"_ Ruby says looking at Heath and I.

"_I need to buy a shot gun"_ I joke making everyone laugh.

"_Bloody oath!"_ Heath agrees.

"_SWEAR JAR!" _

"_Damn it! ...You are gonna send me broke cutie_" he smiles, blowing a raspberry on Harper's neck making her squeal with laughter.

* * *

><p>An hour later we decided to have dessert.<p>

"_Come on Princess, time to get out" _

"_But I'm not winkled enough yet"_ Harper pouts, holding up her hands.

"_Oh really?" _I laugh at my daughter, who is a total water baby like me._ "Ok, well you stay in here while we have cake and ice-cream then"_ I chuckle.

"_WAIT! I'm winkled, I'm winkled"_ she calls, getting out and running after me.

* * *

><p>"<em>The cake looks great Mum"<em> Casey tells Mum as she puts it down on the table.

"_Thanks love"_

Just then Charlie walks out holding Jett who'd woken up from his nap. She was still in her bikini and I struggle to take my eyes off her. Fuck my wife is so sexy.

"_Someone didn't want to miss out on all the action"_ She says sitting down next to me as Jett snuggles in close to her, rubbing his eyes.

"_Aww, he's still tired. At least he'll sleep well tonight"_ I say rubbing his back.

"_You want some ice-cream baby?"_ She asks gently, Jett nods.

"_Here Jetty"_ Harper says, giving Jett the ice-cream cone she was just given.

"_Tank oo"_ Jett says, taking the cone.

"_Aww, you're such a good big sister Harp"_ Mum says. _"Nanna's got a special treat for you for being such a big help"_

Harpers eyes light up at the bowl of cake and ice-cream Mum puts in front of her and everyone laughs at the beaming smile on her face.

"_Dig in squirt!"_ Heath encourages as Harper shoves a big mouthful in to her mouth.

"_ummmy"_ she says, her mouth too full.

"_This is delicious Mum, thanks"_ I tell her.

"_Really beautiful"_ Charlie agrees as I feed her a mouthful.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh God, I'm gonna burst"<em> Heath moans, as he sprawls out on the couch rubbing his stomach.

"_Yeah well that'll teach you for having four helpings, fatty"_ Charlie jokes.

"_Uhm mah, Mummy. No teasing – you say so!"_ Harper shakes her finger at Charlie making the rest of us laugh.

"_You're right baby, I'm sorry Heath"_ she chuckles.

"_It's alright, you're right!"_ he jokes rubbing his 'food baby'

"_You look pregnant, Dad"_ Darcy says as she sits down on his legs

"_Whats is this? Pick on Heath day?"_ he laughs.

"_Toughen up princess"_ Casey says punching his arm playfully as he sits on the floor, Ruby sitting down between his legs.

"_Ok, scoot over"_ Mum announces, walking in to the lounge with a video.

"_What's that Nanna?"_ Harper asks.

"_This, my love. Is a video of your Dad and Uncles when they were little."_

"_Oh God, Mum no" _I complain.

"_YEAHHHH!"_ Harper shouts _"I want to see Daddy when he was little"_

She puts the tape in and presses play as Charlie sits on my lap, still holding Jett.

* * *

><p><strong>HOME VIDEO:<strong>

A very young Cheryl is holding a newborn baby as she holds a young boys hand while he tries to balance on a skateboard.

"_Jetty!"_ Harper says, pointing at the screen.

"_Jett"_ Jett says, pointing to himself.

"_No honey, that's your Daddy"_ Cheryl explains.

"_Dada"_ Jett repeats.

"_Aww, you were so cute!"_ Ruby says.

"_My God, Jett is just you through and through"_ Charlie says, amazed.

"_Look how small I was, Jesus"_ Heath laughs.

Nearly an hour later they were still watching the video as all three Braxton boys were cringing as the video cut to the three of them in the bath.

"_You have a little willy, Daddy"_ Harper bursts in to a fit of giggles as the room erupts in laughter.

"_Hey hey"_ Brax tries to defends himself as he looks at Charlie trying her hardest not to laugh.

"_Aww, don't worry babe. I know the truth"_ she whispers, biting his bottom lip before kissing him.

"_Ughh! Get a room you two"_ Casey turns his nose up.

"_Like you can talk"_ Heath laughs, nodding towards Ruby sitting in his lap.

"_Is that you Uncie Casey?"_ Harper asks.

"_Sure is"_

On the screen a young Brax and Heath were helping Casey stand on his surfboard.

"_You look funny without the drawings on you"_ Harper says to Heath meaning his tattoos.

"_...and your words, Daddy"_

"_They're called tattoos baby"_ Brax says looking down at his chest.

"_And they're very sexy"_ Charlie says kissing his cheek.

"_I want one!"_ Darcy announces

"_Shit NO!"_ Heath jumps in.

"_SWEAR JARRRR!"_ Harper shouts, putting her hand out as everyone laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE'S POV:<strong>

That night after the kids are fast asleep, Brax and I head to bed ourselves.

"_Harper made fifteen bucks off Heath today, my little entrepreneur"_ Brax smiles as he walks out of the bathroom in a towel.

I've already showered and changed in to a white negligee.

"_She's so funny"_ I smile taking the extra pillows off the bed.

"_4 going on 30 and sassy as hell, just like her Mum"_ he smirks at me.

"_I can't get over how cute you were"_

"_Were? Don't you mean am?"_ he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my nose.

"_Maybe"_ I giggle.

"_Jett really does look like me doesn't he?"_

"_Are you kidding! He's like your own mini me." _

"_Yeah well, Harp's all you! ...I wonder who our next one will look like?"_ he ponders.

"_I'm gonna go with Brad Pitt"_ I say seriously.

"_Funny"_ he chuckles.

"_Do you think about that? Us having another one?"_ I ask, curious.

"_All the time. I'd love it"_ he admits. _"Come on, it's been a big day."_ He says, pulling me towards the bed.

"_Hang on. I have one last present for you"_

"_Mmmm"_ he raises his eyebrows.

"_Such a dirty mind baby!"_ I giggle as I get the present out of the draw and give it to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

He unties the ribbon and lifts the lid, peering inside. He looks up at me, completely surprised.

"_Are you serious?"_

I nod.

Inside the box lies my positive pregnancy test.

"_We're pregnant babe"_

"_Oh My God"_ he stands and picks me up, spinning me around before putting me down.

"_Why do you think I didn't have any prawns today, or haven't been drinking?"_ I laugh.

"_How long have you known?"_

"_I got the Doctors results 2 days ago, but I've suspected for a couple of weeks"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_ he asks, cupping my face in his hand.

"_I wanted to surprise you"_

"_Well it worked, Baby you've made me the happiest man in the world"_ he beams.

"_You make me so happy babe, I can't thank you enough"_ I say as I lean up to kiss him.

"_You and the kids are my world, Charlie"_ he says before kissing me and walking us towards the bed.

"_Although"_ I stop to add _"I don't know how you've managed to get me pregnant three times with your little willy"_ I say as I burst out laughing remembering Harper's words.

"_Oh you are evil"_ he says tickling me so I fall backwards on the bed, still laughing my head off.

I sit up on my elbows looking up at my sexy husband.

"_Prove me wrong then"_ I cheekily challenge him.

He drops his towel and climbs on top of me, kissing my lips softly before kissing his way down my neck as he reaches my collar bone he stops and pulls my negligee up, placing a soft kiss on my tummy as if he's greeting our unborn baby.

Later, as I lay wrapped in his arms, I just can't believe how lucky I am, how lucky we are. I fall asleep dreaming of our future and being thankful for our amazing little family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! <strong>_

_**~CB**_

_**xo**_


End file.
